


Good Morning

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Series: The Boss and the Bird saga [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Shower Sex, it's not a sequel it's more like a spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Kotori and Eli end up taking a shower together. Takes place in the same continuity as The Boss and the Bird.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing pointless things for a threadbare excuse of an AU I did over a year ago? Truth is I might not be done with it. There are plans for a sequel but no progress yet. Hopefully that'll change at some point, it has some good ideas.

For a while the shower at Eli’s apartment had intimidated Kotori. It was more spacious than she’d imagined a shower really needing to be, and while the decision to have clear sliding panels instead of a more traditional curtain certainly made it look more sleek and modern, it had the effect of making her feel somewhat exposed. Fortunately the only person who could possibly see her naked here was someone who she had been sleeping with for about half a year, so once she’d thought about it she’d realized it really wasn’t that big of a deal. Setting the temperature to a nice warm setting, Kotori let out a long sigh as she felt the water wash over her sweaty skin and the steamy air fill her lungs. Gods, this always felt amazing. She could feel everything washing away, from the dirt on her body to the worries on her mind. She stretched out a bit before reaching for her shampoo, which she figured it would be smart leave a bottle of in her girlfriend’s shower.

Kotori hummed softly as lathered up her hair. She’d considering trying to sing, but even when she was all alone like this, it scared her a little. She just wasn’t particularly confident in her own voice, especially since she had Eli’s to compare it to. Eli liked to have people believe she didn’t like singing either, but Kotori had trouble buying it. On mornings where she was the second to wake up it wasn’t uncommon for her to hear Eli’s voice from the bathroom, belting out Russian, Japanese, and once or twice even British pop songs, and sounding amazing every time. Kotori had made a ritual of teasing Eli about it once she got out. Oddly enough, the number of times they’d gone on dates to karaoke places seemed to have increased since she started doing that. Maybe Eli wanted to hear her sing as well? Kotori giggled as she rinsed herself off. Eli was so cute sometimes, and seeing that cold persona she put on at work now just amused her.

Kotori had just poured out some body wash onto her hand and was starting to soap herself up when she felt something warm on the back of her neck. She let out a small laugh as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. “Good morning, Eli-chan.”

Eli’s breath tickled as she gave a soft laugh of her own. “G’morning,” She mumbled into Kotori’s shoulder. She pressed closer to Kotori, her erection sliding between her lower cheeks. Kotori laughed again.

“Couldn’t wait for me to come back to bed, huh?” She said, watching as Eli’s now somewhat soapy hands moved upwards towards her breasts. She inhaled sharply as Eli gave one of them a light squeeze, and retaliated by grinding against Eli’s cock. The low moan in her ear made it all worth it.

“Mmmm...not really,” Eli said before running her tongue along the shell of Kotori’s ear. She once again gave Kotori’s breasts a good squeeze, the suds now covering them making them somewhat slippery. Kotori gasped sharply as Eli’s fingers found her nipples and started to pinch and pull them.

“Kiss me,” Kotori said breathily. Eli just smiled before spinning Kotori to face her. Without another word she went in for the kill, capturing Kotori’s lips and taking in every muffled moan and sigh. Kotori’s slick hands travelled up Eli’s back as she found herself pressed against the wall of the shower. She felt Eli’s firm breasts and stiff cock against her front, and moaned softly as she spread her legs a little. Eli broke the kiss and ground herself against her, the soap acting as a sort of lubricant. At the same time Kotori noticed Eli’s hands drifting downwards, coming to rest on her ass. She let out a squeak as she felt her cheeks being spread and a single digit began teasing her hole. “Eli-chan!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eli said, smiling. “Couldn’t resist.” Kotori gave a comical pout as Eli just continued to massage her ass, doing her best not to betray how nice it actually felt. “Hey, don’t give me that look.” Kotori pouted some more. “Kotori, come on…” Eli moved in for another kiss, but Kotori just moved out of the way. Eli sighed. “How can I get you to be…” She paused, as if searching for the right word. “Un-pouty?”

It took a lot for Kotori not to laugh. Instead she moved her hands to Eli’s shoulders, soaping them up slightly as she massaged them. “How about you let me wash you up and I’ll think about it.” Kotori reached for the body wash again. “Turn around for me.”

Eli knew better than to argue about this kind of thing. She stepped back and turned around like she was asked, exposing her toned back to Kotori. Kotori ran a finger along Eli’s spine gingerly. Eli possessing a striking athletic physique was common knowledge, but it was still so amazing to see it up close. Eli’s muscles twitched ever so slightly under Kotori’s touch as she soaped up her back, massaging it slowly as she went. Eli was quite stiff, Kotori noticed, with plenty of knots in her back and shoulders. Probably from hours upon hours of deskwork.

“You know, sometime I should give you a real massage.” Kotori heard Eli chuckle heartily, even as she did her best to loosen up a kink in her lower back. “I’m serious, I think you need one.”

“Probably,” Eli said with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s a bad spot.” She winced as Kotori finally managed to smooth out the spot.

“Duly noted.” Kotori’s hands moved ever lower, until they were resting right above Eli’s firm, tight ass. Kotori smirked a little, her hands going to Eli’s hips but avoiding the one spot she really wanted to touch. Kotori wasn’t a perfect person, but she generally tried to avoid being a hypocrite. Her arms eventually circled around to Eli’s front, and she leaned forward to rest her chin on Eli’s shoulder. She could see it now, Eli’s poor neglected erection. Kotori grinned a little. She wondered if it hurt, having it stand untouched for so long.

“H-hey…” Eli protested weakly as a soapy hand wrapped itself around her cock and started pumping gently. “What happened to washing up, huh?” She whined a little as Kotori deliberately avoided touching the head, although in the back of her mind she knew that was more for her own comfort. They’d need to rinse off if they wanted to go further.

“I got bored of it.” Kotori spun Eli around and positioned both of them so they were directly under the stream of water. She smiled before leaning forward and capturing Eli’s lips, wrapping herself around her when Eli started kissing back. It was Eli’s tongue that darted out to invade Kotori’s mouth, and Kotori countered it with their own. They stood there under the water, the kiss gradually intensifying until they eventually pulled away, both panting.

“So,” Eli panted, “do you want me to do you properly?”

Kotori guided Eli’s cock so that it slid between her legs. “Please.”

Kotori found herself with her back to the glass wall, Eli’s hands on her hips and her cock poking at her entrance. Eli’s face was red with arousal and heat, and her breathing was heavy. “I’m going in, okay?” Without waiting for a reply Eli slid herself inside of Kotori. They both inhaled sharply at the initial joining, and Eli stilled herself to allow Kotori’s breathing to return to normal. Kotori’s legs wrapped around Eli’s waist, pulling her in further, a silent signal to continue. Eli nodded before pulling out partway and gently sliding back in.

Eli started with a slow, gentle pace, and it was a pace Kotori could live with. Nights were for passion, when neither of them could control themselves any longer and they had to have each other right now, but mornings were slow and calm. Kotori leaned in to kiss Eli gently, a simple brush of lips against lips. Eli moaned softly into the kiss, the speed of her thrusts increasing slightly.

“I love doing this,” Eli said as the kiss broke momentarily. “I love having you like this, when you’re so soft…” Kotori just moaned, kissing Eli again with slightly more passion. Eli laughed into the kiss as she felt Kotori spasm slightly in her arms, having found yet another sensitive spot. She thrusted at the same angle again, and Kotori broke the kiss to let out soft little moans in time with Eli’s movements. Eli moved down to kiss her neck, causing Kotori to let out a longer, louder moan.

“Eli-chan,” Kotori breathed, “Eli-chan, I’m so close…”

Eli groaned against Kotori’s skin. “Me too. Hnn…”

Eli gave one more thrust. Two more. Three. At the fourth Kotori felt something warm flow into her, and she felt herself letting go as well. Kotori’s voice left her as she climaxed, the only sounds made being little gasps as she rode out the burst of pleasure. It only lasted briefly, but for the two of them it lasted long enough. Their lips brushed against each other gently in the aftermath.

“I think we made ourselves dirty again.” Kotori said somewhat breathlessly.

Eli chuckled before kissing Kotori again. “It was worth it,” She said as she pulled out, a trail of white following.

“It was,” Kotori said, finding her feet again. It didn’t take too long, having gotten used to the kind of poundings she would get at night, which were nothing compared to this. “Come on, let’s get clean again.”


End file.
